


Fancy

by Swhite



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swhite/pseuds/Swhite





	Fancy

 邕圣祐 x 赖冠霖  
OOC/车

 

01  
房间很热。

但这种闷热的感觉除了因为空调温度过高和空间狭小外，更多来源于人为骚扰，他想得有些委婉了，压着膝盖阻止他不能动弹的人根本不把他的好心回避当作一回事；摄影厂坊的休息室显然比电视台待机室小上两倍，各种各样的工具箱装点后，勉勉强强能容下三个人，两个都坐着，另外一人就得站在门侧半倚半靠。

这么说明可能更清晰，只要两个长手长脚的人在这个房间坐下，那剩下那人就只好贴在墙边以脚尖够地；所以这个房间实在容纳不下这么多人，而且，这本来就不是拿来藏人的地方。

但男人的无理是没有原由的，像现在。

如果邕圣祐的手能从他身上挪开，他会非常感激，赖冠霖心里暗想的同时，左边大腿早已经被压的开始酸软；再不来人，他要报警了。

下午三时五十分、杂志摄影、休息时间、八分钟倒数；他鼻腔里湧进橘橙味酸酸甜甜的香氛味，涨得他脑袋晕晕乎乎，薰热的小空间还有他呼出的气。

"你出汗了。"  
他不止出汗啊，妈的。

邕圣祐绝对没有听见他骂脏话，抵在他腰侧空隙的手掌噌的贴着水泥墙壁移到他脑袋边，磨擦的声音听得他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他的腰往后退，压着类似脚架的东西避无可避。  
换好的白色T裇衣摆，被贴上来的外套拉鍊勾着一角掀了起来，他想不来邕圣祐甚么时候挨近，把他堵死的；赖冠霖跳坐上桌子，支着手坐得更后，他右脚屈起，快要整个人站起来了，被邕圣祐拽着脚踝、摁着膝盖制止；邕圣祐的手很冰，爬在他裤管子底下的触感非常鲜明，他按着那只手。

"没时间了。"  
邕圣祐缩手伏在他手背以上。  
"不赶时间，也不缺时间。"

他被盯得浑身难受；有些晕开的眼线将一双眼睛衬托得更加深邃，他瞥见邕圣祐也在冒汗；赖冠霖哼嗯一声；本来只是贴着碰一碰取个意思，但那一层含义和行动自然而然都被他吞没成一种味儿。

属于他的气味突然像撞破入口的流潮一湧而至，嘴唇是凉的，柔软、湿润，润唇膏透着香草甜味，每道唇纹像数之不尽的痕迹在辗压，像爆破的橙粒，空气中飘忽的气味和香薰混在一起；唇瓣在吮啜中被吞吐，舌尖滑行，如同被勺子挖下的一球冰淇淋，在金属边沿逐渐融成甜浆。就连手也极不安份，被拉起的衣角潜进一只手，他背上全是汗，这个吻的侵略意图太过进取；顺着他的腰线往上爬。

"你全身都是汗。"

在他嘴角溜走的吻落在耳朵、颈侧、锁骨又兜兜转转辗压着薄衫底下的肌肤。  
你好烫。

他的指腹也像带着星火，碰一寸就化。  
"拍完照在这里等我。"  
"你还有下一个行程。"  
"中间有两个小时空档。"  
"你昨天不是没睡好。"

邕圣祐捏着他的背，牙齿磨着他吞咽的喉结。  
"睡不睡都一样，横竖都是做这码子事。"  
操你的事。

他又没问出口，听得人耳朵都害躁。

02  
未成年者不可以做很多事，喝酒、抽烟、谈恋爱，他一样没碰，像警畏禁忌似的安份守己，但人本就不是绝对安份的存在，守不了多少规则，再乖巧的孩子也有反叛的因数在骨头里骚动，他也不例外，也绝对做不了例外，破格而出人预料的事也不算太多，他共犯的只此一件，一件如果被外人知道，不止他，连邕圣祐就要倒大楣的事。

比起赖冠霖本人，大上六年的青年显然责任更大。  
他吃进去的，骨渣子都吐不出来了。  
关键是，他还不是吃人那个。

赖冠霖还记得他最开始那句：有一句话我不知道该不该讲。  
对着未成年他就应该闭嘴。  
"不知道那哥就别说。"

他还是问了，邕圣祐在某个舞台完成后，把他堵在更衣室小声的问，周遭都是工作人员，尹智圣在他们身边不远处，正招手要他们过去。  
那样的张狂、目中无人。

"你跟人做过吗？"  
整个世界嗡嗡作响。  
"就你一个人红得像晒干的虾米。"  
听进去甚么话都像性骚扰。

回到宿舍邕圣祐就坐在他床边，头发还淌着水，在肩膀上晕染几滴透明水花，他的那条黑色运动裤是去年自己送的圣诞礼物，赖冠霖把毛巾搭在头顶，挡住自己能看见到他的一切视野，他不敢说话了。

"今天的话听明白了吗？"  
喂。  
淡漠的声调不比平常积极开朗，像是在跟自己说话似的，但声量足够他听见。  
"问你话呢。"  
"不知道。"  
"不知道甚么。"  
"没明白你说做甚么事。"

哼，背后那声嗤笑让他无措的退到桌边，他按着桌沿，找到一点安全感。  
"那你过来。"  
赖冠霖抬起头看他，邕圣祐也回望着，不是在笑，也没有在生气，他比平常还要平淡无奇的口吻，让人嚼不出来别的意味。  
"你不是不懂嘛，现在过来，我让你知道。"

从头到尾他都是被搞的那个，一开始就不懂拒绝是甚么的陷阱，只要有需求就要供应的交易；虽然是这么说没错，他在呢喃，邕圣祐搭着他的肩，闪光灯闪了又闪，他的手滑到背后，贴着背脊，停在后腰，虽然是这么样没错。

还要多久。  
他在赖冠霖耳边小声的说。

这其中渗集了他许多复杂的情感，邕圣祐让他不要想太多。  
"不用害怕、不要内疚、也不需要你在这里投入感情。"  
邕圣祐像个双面人似的，对他不咸不淡，但捏他的动作却滚烫得很，不分轻重。  
"你现在不是知道做爱不难嘛。"  
他嘴巴里说不出半句好听话。

不止不难，还蚀人心智。

赖冠霖只要一想到自己对他来说存在着一定程度的性吸引力，心跳就七上八下的跳的混乱，邕圣祐无时无刻不在暗示他，磨蹭的衣摆、停留的眼神、或者只是歪一下头，他都知道这个男人想从他身上得到甚么，他还很年轻，这种诱惑，他没有抵抗之力。

他抬起头看灯罩下的白光管，冷色的光照在砖泥地毫无温度，但上手碰就会灼伤，怎么说，他曾经隐隐不安，毕竟被男人上是他到目前为止，人生中做过的最破格而出人预料的事。

03  
最开始就像有只蚂蚁绕着胸口游走，又痕又痒，赖冠霖在他面前晃来晃去时，他只有痕痒的感觉，一点一点侵蚀的那种痕和痒。

赖冠霖皮肤很白，比较起很多女明星还要皙明上一度，像没有晒过太阳似的，透着血管的蓝紫色脉络爬满他全身，顺着手腕到小臂，再延伸到他的袖子里，他一开始只好奇他的血管在肌肤表层会有多么明显。

有时也会盯着自己的手看，又回转到他的身上。

长得很快，高佻纤瘦，双腿笔直修长，有些驼背，站在身边像根甘蔗，嚼起来都是甜汁，邕圣祐撇开眼神，再不转过头就太可疑了，突然想起甜食，他忽而也渴了；笑起来的话，酒窝最甜、弯成一把小细刷的睫毛、像新月的弧度、闪光灯下像漏了馅的糯米糍粑，看起来长得可爱，泛滥的少年感，又隐隐约约有些锋芒的气质渐露，但还是可爱多些。

但他不可能只是可爱。

除了稚气未脱的脸庞，他的任何地方对邕圣祐来说，都没有让他想保护的意欲，包括坐下来缩成一团的时候、偷偷一个人哭的时候、茫然若失看着某处发呆的时候、敏感脆弱又难于掩饰的时候。

哭的话会更美。  
拳头被捏得血色倒退，头脑胀热。

他身体哪里最透白，能看见多少根血管，体温、气味、肤质、骨骼，有甚么在脑海渐渐成型，这种想法出现得愈多愈频繁，就把他的感觉扭曲得更严重，显得他莫名疯狂。

然后在某个音节崩解。

 "喂。"  
他的双眼湿润像叶面露珠，马上会蒸发消失，他一伸手就把池水和淤泥搅浑。  
变得一塌糊涂。  
"你不会的我都教你。"

像枯木燃烧，在火光中啪嗒断成两节，理智和大脑脱轨，加一滴水，反而更易反噬。  
到最后千万只蝼蚁爬在皮肉之下，细碎缜密，咬断所有神经。

掬起他这口泉水。  
马上解渴。

吃进嘴里，只能消化成他身体一部分。  
他看着赖冠霖小心翼翼的眼神。  
他的心在呯呯呯的跳。

"教我甚么。"

04  
拍个人划报的部分时，他在不远处悄悄的看，邕圣祐像天生的模特儿，封面的主人公，举手投足都让人聚焦在他身上，他看得认真，屏幕里的人视线突然转动，赖冠霖起身望去｀，目光就落到他眼睛里，他的细微动作，连眼角的细纹赖冠霖都一清二楚，那是看了无数次都记忆犹新的脸庞，他清楚这个男人身体每个部分、线条、质感、温度；邕圣祐看他一眼，又垂下眼尾，别人在夸奖他的懒慵雅致，但只有他知道甚么意思。

他探着舌尖像狡猾的蛇信子吐露。这让他想起许多不必要的回忆。  
很糟糕。  
他的妆花了。

"你的妆花了。"  
不过没关系，邕圣祐早早就换过衣服，他坐在那张又小又窄放满杂物的桌子边，看着他溜进来，经理人执着道具往片场走，并无察觉；赖冠霖关上门，没有问他为何这么快就换好衣裳，他曲起一条腿，手臂勾在膝盖窝下、很白，手臂的肌肉线条像打过许多年篮球一样，虽然赖冠霖清楚他没有，他的视线打在此处，便不敢再往上走，又低了低头，一下子便盯着他的双脚看去，运动裤脚被长筒袜束紧，脚踝在黑色袜子下显得更尖削，右脚摇摇晃晃，木桌挤压出吱吱嘎嘎的怪声，他耳后起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。

"别弄了。"  
他停下动作，马上便安静下来。  
赖冠霖转过身去，飞快地换好衣服，他正要开门时，邕圣祐一手把门摁了回去，他吐出的气喷在他后颈，赖冠霖仰着头缩了一缩，就着姿势便被握着脖子，邕圣祐猝不及防的咬他一口，很轻一点力气，后颈敏感，被碰一碰耳背马上就发烫，男人微张着嘴，舌尖撩拨一下，软腻的触感蔓延，让他伸手阻隔；舌头像果冻似的溜进他指间，发出黏稠的可疑声响。

"没时间了。"  
他按在门板的手往里一拐，就扫到他衣摆下方，手指按在裤沿摩挲几下，蹭滑过下腹，轻轻转上胸口便按着锁骨把他整个人往后拥紧，他后颈的舌尖压得更服贴；另一只手在他被撩起的衣衫里，摸索着裤头的细绳，赖冠霖按着邕圣祐的手，不许动作，伏在他锁骨的手便往下移转，夹着他胸口柔软的肉，搓弄几次便立即变硬发热，男孩扒拉着他的手，力度也疲弱下来。

"⋯⋯等等，今天太快了。"  
"不是赶时间吗。"  
你还想我摸哪里。

他的裤带解到一半，另一只手就捏着腰，抚上他胸口肋骨的位置，他的手指在那里揉捏，左胸口的乳珠不一会儿也硬挺起来，棉质衣物的磨擦蹭得一阵生疼。右手的旧茧在他胸口磨擦，粗糙的质感把嫩肉磨得发热，他低头一看果然泛起红来，邕圣祐反应起得很快，压在他身后时不时顶着他，让赖冠霖也有些燥意渐起。

半边胸口被搓得发红胀痛，衣料轻轻一擦都能挑起敏感，邕圣祐松开手，拽开裤带子，往下摸，内裤里软趴趴的开始发硬，又湿润了一片，小色胚，他在耳边又咬又亲，嘴巴里的耳骨都透着血红，他抠着内裤边沿按压，贴着男孩下体，将人推向门边；莽撞间他涨大的更快，贴在赖冠霖股间若有似无的顶弄，顶端被抠进来的手指轻轻扫过，惹得他呼吸急促起来；他的上半身也贴到门边，夹着他乳尖的手指用力并拢，胸口软肉被拉扯着磨擦到木纹凹凸处磨蹭，酥麻感爬上他喉咙，引起一阵搔痒。

屁股被逼翘了起来，邕圣祐的食指撩到他大腿内侧，又扫又抠，他无意识的被往前撞弄。

"别动，你好湿。"  
房间空调坏的及时，耳边响着细小的搅动声都份外入耳，男人的手指搅着他分泌出的黏液滑蹭到他顶端揉捏，两根手指从他内裤底侧狎玩，不一会儿他就软绵绵地唔唔的叫；他微张着的双腿夹紧，手指能抠弄到的地方便更多些。

"站开一点，手伸不出来了。"  
他抽出手，从上而下，整只手潜进裤裆握着他已经完全发硬的欲望大力搓弄，浑浊的水渍慢慢增多，润滑的磨擦声愈加响亮。

比你叫得还大声。  
手心的水就沾得更多。

脑子很快变得轻飘飘，但这种感觉更如同升上半空又马上坠落般迅速消失，邕圣祐撤回手，把他整个人转了过来，男人的汗也在往下坠落，他的视线顺着那滴汗珠，落到紧绷的跨间，绑得牢实的裤脚莫名其妙的催情，邕圣祐扯起自己的上衣，带着他的手摸到小腹，他最近运动得多，肚子摸着都变得硬实起来；邕圣祐抓着他的手把烫热的柱身圈紧，在他的手心磨擦顶弄，发热变粗的欲望像要磨破他手心的皮似的，他不自觉地握紧，邕圣祐被捏痛了，反而胀得更大。他重新靠回桌边，半褪的运动裤衣不蔽体，人鱼线下嫩白的肌肤和他游泳晒黑的地方形成鲜明对比。

他跨前一步，松懈的裤头被他拉下一角，邕圣祐便扯过他，低头埋在胸口前，依着软下来的乳头绕圈的舔，冷静下来的神经又充血绷紧，他挺着胸送得更前，被吃进嘴里的乳尖肿红着愈来愈大，却也更刺激，邕圣祐的掌心用力扫摸过他的后腰，探进运动裤里，捏塑起他的臀肉，

裤子慢慢褪到大腿侧，他被压着后腰厥起屁股，股间的指尖在臀缝流连，原来干燥的后穴被他手中的液体黏附变得湿润起来，他围绕着小小的皱折抚压，赖冠霖不发一言的按着他肩头挨近，男人揽过他的腰，下巴抵在他心口抬头看，中指陷入的两节进出，他舔过另一只手，换了手插进去润滑。

"今天不喜欢我哪里，你涩得跟第一次似的。"  
"闭嘴。"

邕圣祐想想，好像是上过床后失去了对方的尊敬。  
他探进的双指抠挖，在暖热的肠壁骚弄，整根手指并入，男孩的欲望抬得更高，双眼红的像兔子，他抱着赖冠霖下腰，滴着清液的顶部就磨蹭到他腹部，暖热的挤压到铃口，刺得他张着嘴喘了一声。

不叫倒好，抽插的动作变得更粗暴起来。

"你喜欢我野一点是不是，插得你舒服了？"  
话说得愈脏愈让人兴奋。

邕圣祐掰着他臀部，另一只手扯开他小穴的肉探进第三根手指，动作变得稳定起来，但还早的很，肠道被异物插入的违和感正慢慢被适应，肠液的分泌愈来愈多，绞啜着的指骨在软柔的肠肉中发出淫廪的吸咄声。

他也大口吸着气，咬得男孩更红更肿，他弓着腰躲开，邕圣祐扯开他的裤子，将人拉得更近，他伸着舌头，舔过他红润的嘴唇，一点点在边沿滑弄，吸吮的动作不过两次，男孩就逼不及待抱着他的头，压向自己，互相挤兑磨蹭，嘴唇像融化了的果冻变得软热；赖冠霖跨开脚伏到他腿侧，被邕圣祐抱了上腿，他压下腰，穴口的手指被吃得更深。

他半跪着，后腰时不时低伏，邕圣祐的顶端被他一手握紧、打围、套弄，也止不着的流着黏液。

真他妈欠操。

男孩叉开双腿坐得更低，他被亲晕了。  
嘟嘟囔囔、自顾自的动作，根本没发现邕圣祐都没动过手指。

他一手搅着小家夥的囊袋，手指转动着又抽出穴口，后托起赖冠霖屁股，把硬挺的铃口，刺进半点磨蹭，不同于手指的软肉硬撑在穴口，滑蹭，他水就流得更多。

邕圣祐见他小口小口喘息，戳得更起劲，就是不整根插入。

"你今天怎么这么带劲。"  
他老想起来邕圣祐的舌头。

于是他捏着邕圣祐下巴，探进食指搅动，男人眼神沈淀得更深，像墨水一样，他抓着赖冠霖的手附着手指转滑，男孩自然而然的靠近，嘴唇贴服，把他吻得晕头转向；他腰一下子就软了，大腿收拢，柱身磨在他臀缝又腻又滑。

"你动一动。"  
像裹了浆糖的砂粒在喉咙，沙哑甜美。

他夹紧了男孩的臀部，在狭小的空间里抽插，无意间滑钻到穴口的动作总会惹来更绵长的吟叫，他又想起来赖冠霖第一次时快哭出来像做错事的小孩脸，茎柱就变得更粗更硬。

"你现在真色。"  
记不记得以前我摸你一下就哭。

抽插的动作快了起来，还没操你就流这么多水，他每讲一句，赖冠霖都羞得自控不能，后穴变得滚烫黏稠，擦滑过的柱身挤进穴口又粗暴的辗磨，爽得他头皮一阵酥痒。

"别磨我了。"  
"你叫我哥哥，我就进去。"  
"你是不是变态。"  
"你多久没喊我哥哥了，快点。"

你说了我就操你。

嗯，他在赖冠霖耳边又像撒娇似的耳语，叫我一声哥哥；龟头顶在穴口噗的撞出淫水声，他脖子都染满情欲的粉红，指甲压在他肩头，又疼又痒，赖冠霖咬着牙看他，朦着水气，又可怜又可爱，他抵在屁股下的欲望肿得生痛，赖冠霖圈着他脖子，咬他耳朵的力气像只猫一样。

"⋯⋯哥哥。"  
"叫圣祐哥哥。"  
"变态哥哥。"

好宝贝，他忍着喉咙发痛的干涸感，压下他的腰，往里插入，黏液从男孩大腿间流到他耻骨，两个人都胶着大片，肉体黏贴的刺激感莫名其妙，他埋在赖冠霖体内的欲望破到最深处，敏感点在他重重抽插下粗肿起来，每次挤压都像海浪冲进头脑，使人晕头转向。

太舒服了，他又胡乱喊了几声，该坐下的时候毫不犹豫，抬腿时力气都没有了，腿间的清液黏在两人之间，软细的发出难堪的声响。

"你怎么这么湿。"  
拍击的声音比呻吟还大。  
耻辱和快感交织，把理智抛得更远。

邕圣祐拉开他的腿，挺得更重，他把赖冠霖搂得死紧，肉柱在他小腹反复磨擦，惹来更尖锐的反应，他耳朵都听高潮了。

再用力一点。

他尾音带着哭腔，在他腹部乱蹭的欲望一跳一跳的喷出精液，高潮的反应使他后穴收缩得更紧，吮啜的力度几乎将他夹射，他顶着胯，动得更激烈，断断续续的叫声催化的性慾高涨，像是停不下来似的，淫水流在桌边，滴到水泥地，像抹不去的痕迹。

背德感和惭愧在快感中撕碎又重塑，他在重重叠叠的情绪中，被抽插出第二次高潮。

分泌液流满双腿，他都分不清哪些是属于邕圣祐的体液。

他倒在邕圣祐怀里，还未从馀韵中醒过来，男人的胯又在细微的动作，他有些慌张的推却着起身，被邕圣祐站起来的架势跌跌撞撞的推到门边，挎起一条腿，向上顶弄，门被撞出声响。

"你是不是疯了。"  
刚刚淡去的肉慾又被挑拨起，他撞在突起的软肉上，挤压着打圈，木门被弄出吱咚的奇怪声，邕圣祐坏笑着插得更用力，按着他大腿把臀肉抬得更高，赖冠霖害怕外面有人听见声音，绞得后穴更紧，吸得他一顿抽气，他被操兴奋了。

"轻一点。"  
责难很快变成舒服的反响，他勾着邕圣祐的腰，压着胸口在他的上衣处磨擦，像是经历发情期的野兽交合，不分场合的做了一遍又一遍，临近射精的快感使他动作更粗莽，他顶弄的最后一下，在倏然紧缩的甬道释放，紧绷的肉体在他怀里变成一滩烂泥。

他把赖冠霖的喘息堵在嘴巴里。

心里又是搔不到重点的发痒。  
他看着赖冠霖情潮未退的脸蛋。

"今晚等我回来。"

食髓知味又怎止他一人。

05  
像毒品那样使人沉溺。  
也像飘流浅海的冰凉时时让人清醒。

每一次都让人后悔，又再次犯同样错误。  
他说不要想太多。

邕圣祐只要想来就会在他房间里出现，毫不客气的横出横入，他刚完成一个行程，会在半夜扭开他房门的只有他，明明白天刚见过的面，但他那身热情却总是没法断个决绝。

"你要不要去看看医生。"  
甚么。

他蹲在床边，赖冠霖趴在床榻，翘着小腿摇摇晃晃，看着手机屏幕目不转睛，没有看他一眼，室内的暖气定在二十五度，比客厅暖和，男孩穿着运动短裤，大腿露出半截，在被单上显得更白净。

"Sexual addiction."  
看就看呗，他毫不在乎。  
"但你也脱不了关系。"

邕圣祐伸手戳在他脚跟上，像划在沙子上扫过小腿肚，膝盖窝、慢慢滑过大腿内例，撩进短裤里摩挲，手掌心干燥暖热，放在腿肉上，感觉更烫；湿润的鼻息喷洒在腿侧，你好香，喉咙像泡过牛奶似的驯顺，字句从他嘴巴出来，听软了耳骨。

"今晚我想睡这里。"  
"不行。"  
"为什么？"  
"你前天也睡在这里。"  
"有问题吗？"  
"你觉得没有吗？"

他翻过身，侧躺着放下手机，浏海软塌塌的伏在眉额上；他的手心从短裤里缩回，扶着赖冠霖的腰，一骨碌地爬上床，衣服底下的体温还馀有泡过热水的高温。

"没关系，你房间比较暖。"  
他挨到赖冠霖下巴，亲了亲。  
男孩侧过头去躲开，又推却着哥哥们会发现的，他探头舔咬着下颌，双脚缠在他脚踝间，压着赖冠霖不能动弹，他膝头无意碰到邕圣祐胯间，居然硬了。  
"变态，你发情吗？"  
今天不是做过了。

男人的舌头滑在他脸颊处，像要舔出一个酒窝，他腰开始乏力，邕圣祐欺在他身上，手掌塞进他后背，把衣服拉起，运动绵裤的透薄挡不住欲望，邕圣祐半坐在他耻骨上轻巧地磨蹭。

"不够。"  
嘴唇软绵的像耳边融化的舒芙蕾，他贴在赖冠霖的耳廓，吻了一遍又一遍。  
"今天还不够，满脑子是你。"  
"唔，你哪天不想操我。"  
"要死你怎么知道我天天都想操你。"  
抬一下腰宝贝。  
他耳根软了。

赖冠霖小声问：门锁了么；他的手捏着蝴蝶骨揉搓，伸到腋下，一直捏到侧腰。  
"不锁门怎么敢上你的床。"  
让别人看到我会生气，你只能给我看。  
"你以为谁都像你，没人对我有兴趣。"  
就你看我的腿都能硬。  
"所以你天天逮我眼前穿短裤吗？"  
你勾引我，压低的嗓音带着哑沈。

他伸手抓了抓邕圣祐硬挺的下体，胸口一阵滚烫鼓噪，男人低着头发丝扫在胸口，像细碎的羽毛惹得浑身发痒。邕圣祐的鼻尖触到胸口微凉，他磨蹭着粉色嫩肉玩弄，神经线变得更敏感；他抚磨着邕圣祐的后脑勺，把他抱在胸前。

"小色鬼，你硬了。"  
粉嫩色的乳珠被磨硬挺了，白天的情事过了几小时，被一挑拨就游走到四肢不停叫嚣，他舔过胸口时，赖冠霖吸了一口气，躯体止不住颤抖，他也是坏了，被邕圣祐一搞，脑子也不好使了；男人舔弄的像品尝冰淇淋般，半边胸口被滑润得微微刺痛，快感的电流却更加剧烈。

男人的湿吻停留在他身体各处，哪里都在强烈地呼应他的挑逗，他支开双腿，邕圣祐抬起他的腰，扯过他的下身衣物，啃咬在他腿根软肉上，他隐匿在喉咙的叹息随着呼吸吐露，男人又吮咬得更剧烈，挠不到痒处的难耐在愈趋激烈，头发蹭擦过欲望的细碎触感也在刺激着所有神经，男人的舌头灵巧而热情，他甜腻地闷哼一声，轻力的抓紧邕圣祐的头发反抗：不要这样。

"会舒服的。"  
你哪里我都喜欢宝贝。

他满脑子的脏水和情话都在性爱中升级，赖冠霖松开他的手，变得更加顺从。  
他是怎么知道自己在想甚么。

啄吻像雨点轻飘飘落在肌肤上，思维在肉慾里放松运转，茎器前端啪嗒着滑下清液，他软糯糯的问：能不能亲亲我。

邕圣祐抬头看他，激情从他嘴角染上眼角，男人看着有些愣神；他推开邕圣祐的头，径直盘坐起来，他低头把弯曲着背的男人拉近、双手抚在他脸侧，嘟嘴亲了亲他唇边，又重新一遍：我想你亲一亲我。

谁他妈能拒绝。

邕圣祐有些急躁地贴近，含着他上唇厮磨，男孩哪里都像蘸了蜜似的甜，舌根绞在一起，他搂紧赖冠霖，把他整个揉进怀里；赖冠霖软趴在他身上，挂在脖颈的手却抓得死紧，他就像叉子上的绵花糖，在火焰中膨胀、发软、熔化，就差一些，就要焦毁。

他更加急切，邕圣祐勾起男孩一条腿，熟练的进入、律动，在酥软的快乐中升腾，可是不够，他咬啃着少年人的身体，以图在刺激和快慰中填补些甚么，但他哪有失去甚么，他只是突然在无了期的冲动和叛乱中有了渴望填满的缺口。

这样危险又美妙的关系，让年轻的生命欲罢不能，彼此追逐，不顾一切的探险，在欲望的边缘中脚步踉跄，好奇、好胜、征服欲和无穷无尽对禁忌的再三挑战。抓紧一些、再用力半分；像明天就会从眼前完全消失无踪、像所有过去都不曾有他存在那般。

这一切。  
又不止这一切。

从他脑海中略过的念头扯得他喉咙发紧，胸口的酸楚和疼痛，就像应付的赔偿。

就像代价一样，他细细呢喃。

06  
有甚么变了。

从那双深棕色的瞳孔里他察觉到一丝异动，微妙、像质子那样细碎到无法轻易辨识的改变，但他在第六感的赌注下押了一笔，他直觉邕圣祐变了；这种变化像在平静的湖面里落下一片浮动的叶子，拥有若有似无的存在感。

他还是爱在别人瞧不见的地方逗弄他，还是喜好在三更半夜时偷偷钻进自己被窝、隔三岔五的说说玩笑、堵在耳根的情话像腐蚀着他最坚硬的支撑，软磨硬泡，让赖冠霖失去平衡，慢慢倒向他。邕圣祐近乎疯狂热爱的肢体接触和亲密行为在渐渐冷却，却反而让赖冠霖感觉愈来愈可亲，他的怀抱温暖而平常，像五月的阳光落在肩头的前十秒。

炽热而和熙。

埋在他颈窝的声音如此温和，没有棱角、赖冠霖将手环在男人背后，接受他有意或无意的示好。

"你最近像只过了发情期的动物一样。"  
他这么说完，又被胸前的头发磨蹭到有些想笑。  
"为什么这么黏人？"  
他的问句听来像摇篮曲的尾句。

邕圣祐的回复撞在衣领口，含糊不清，但取而代之的是更亲暱的靠近，缠着他的四肢像软绵绵的章鱼足勾在他身上不放。

"你的房间最温暖了。"  
"要是没事就赶紧给我回去。"  
"一定要有事才能来嘛。"  
"废话，你以前来理由每次都挺单纯的。"

甚么。  
邕圣祐抬头看他，居然还敢装无知，赖冠霖毫无惧色的看了回去：你不要给我装纯良。  
"你别说，我真的挺纯良的。"  
你看，我做甚么都以你为本，他看起来带着讨好的眼神，出乎预料的有些可怜，赖冠霖扒拉下他的手掌，又踢开被子，一个大暖炉贴在身上他快捂出痱子了。  
"又想骗我甚么，没财没色了。"

他有些气恼的跪坐起来，赖冠霖只觉莫名其妙。  
"我哪里骗你财了。"  
"⋯⋯那你连哄带骗拐我上床。"  
"你太过分了，明明是你情我愿。"  
赖冠霖感觉脑溢血了。  
又觉着不对，自己确实太顺从了点。  
"你不是也喜欢嘛。"  
"甚么？"  
喜欢跟我在一起的时间，他小声嘀咕，竟有些委屈。  
不要把这件事美化好吗大哥？  
"我们就是床伴关系而已，不是吗？"

他看着邕圣祐如同被五百个红薯噎在喉咙的样子，内心忽然就有点突兀，还不等他去做甚么反应和说明，男人就骑到身上，把他压在床榻里，陷得更深，身体却条件反射地进入状况，心头的愧疚又随着亢奋的情绪跳跃，接下来发生的所有不须多说他也知道；赖冠霖盯着邕圣祐耳朵充血的颜色，应该很烫，莫名其妙心里头就有些难过，这个姿势太熟悉了。

可是他没有。  
没有让本该要发生的事情发生。

他就这么缓慢地弯下背，贴上自己的额头，闭起眼睛，赖冠霖发誓他绝对能感受到邕圣祐的睫毛在他眼皮扫拂的触感，轻柔细腻，他被动地合起双眼，继而感觉到鼻尖属于他人的气息，和他微凉而干燥的吻，像克制了许多波动而强烈的情感榨取出的温柔，没有侵占的试探，他绷紧的肩膀一点点放松，贴在他脸颊像只点水蜻蜓，他突然想不明白了。

他细碎而柔顺的亲吻小心谨慎，像在爱惜的宝贝上恋恋不舍，迟迟未肯离退。

"圣祐哥。"  
他便停下来。  
"你为什么这样？"  
男孩的字句充满迷惑，他的反复无常，缺乏预警。  
支支吾吾间，他也不是那样镇静。  
"冠霖，再叫我一次。"

脸颊的热源被这句话燃点，他有些扭怩，支撑起身体要推开他，但邕圣祐只是抱紧他的颈项，低声的再次请求，他的每个字都染着弱小的哀伤，赖冠霖一下子就心软了，他看起来如此截然不同，勒紧他心头的一小块肉，他在示弱，而赖冠霖接受了。

"圣祐哥。"  
男人吞咽的声音带着呜咽，他随之往下跌落；他的双腿被压得发麻，却找不到理由推开邕圣祐。  
我⋯⋯  
我只是觉得⋯⋯  
太轻了，他的声音没有重量，不受控制地微微颤抖。  
"无论何时，我都想要你。"

他的话毫无疑问直击到男孩内心某个柔软的部份，也许他的所有、全部都是那么柔软，但他的话极可能戳中他的命穴；邕圣祐看着他从迷惘到疑惑，变成惊讶和复杂交织，男孩的思路或许仍未理清，但身体却早比想法提前了行动。

"你的话听起来就像在告白。"  
"如果你觉得是，那就是。"

狡猾的说辞。

"假如我说你喜欢我，那你就是喜欢我了吗？"  
他有些停顿。  
又问：你觉得是吗？  
赖冠霖没有即时回话，他眼中的情感毫不隐讳，只是对视已经被骗去感情。  
"我觉得是，那就是吗？"

他的双手绕过邕圣祐后颈，将人扯进怀里翻身压在他胸口，抚在他颈侧的手，摸索到后脑勺，毫不费力地往下一压；他总能在男孩身上嚐到新的甜味，他恍神想到赖冠霖根本没有抵抗，似乎从头到尾都没有。

头脑像浮上云端，邕圣祐的第六感也在拉扯着他的愉悦使其慢慢扩大。

"第六感只是错觉。"  
"但我想你能相信你的直觉。"  
因为它很准。

"我想我的也很准。"


End file.
